


Gift Exchange

by RegicidalRavens



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bedroom Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegicidalRavens/pseuds/RegicidalRavens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: So in this fanfic, you, Suga, and Daichi are all first years in college, boarding together in the same house. <br/>In case you didn't know, this is a pretty intimate fanfic with lots of descriptions of sexual activity between you [Reader] and Suga-chan.<br/>Please only continue reading if you don't mind such imagery and content!<br/>Please leave some feedback for me!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Gift Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So in this fanfic, you, Suga, and Daichi are all first years in college, boarding together in the same house.   
> In case you didn't know, this is a pretty intimate fanfic with lots of descriptions of sexual activity between you [Reader] and Suga-chan.  
> Please only continue reading if you don't mind such imagery and content!  
> Please leave some feedback for me!

"Ughhh, they're late again..." you muttered to yourself as you paced back and forth in front of the university gates.

Who were you waiting for exactly? You were waiting for Sawamura Daichi and your boyfriend of two and a half years, Sugawara Kōshi. You three had gone on to the same college after graduating from Karasuno. Asahi had unfortunately, transferred to another prefecture to continue his post-high school life, but he still visited now and then for your common visits back to Karasuno. 

You'd ended up at Karasuno in your second year, and after enough growing interest, you had decided to apply to become the manager for the boys' volleyball team. And thus, you had met the volleyball boys, and you would occasionally play volleyball with them. Eventually, you became more and more caught up in volleyball and found it to be another challenge to face. Not long after becoming their manager and practice partner, Sugawara had approached you one day during clean up and pulled you out of the gym for a heart throbbing confession. Of course you'd accepted. Strangely enough, no one suspected that you and the grey-haired boy were dating. So throughout all of high school, and even now, only the trio that had graduated with you knew of the relationship.

Now to come back to your current issue at hand... Sugawara and Daichi were constantly late to meeting you after their practice had ended. Although they promised every time that they would finish on time next time, they never finished at the promised time. You did have to give them some credit for being able to come earlier and earlier whenever you gave both of them a good scolding.

"(y/n)!!!"

Immediately whipping your head around at the sound of a familiar voice calling out your name, you fully turned to both boys jogging towards you and began sprinting at full speed towards your boyfriend.

"DAICHI! KOU!!!" you yelled as you leapt at Sugawara and landed in his arms. Of course he'd been prepared to catch you, like all the other times you'd launched yourself at him in anger.

"You're late, again," you gave out a cute huff and pout after you had given him a chaste kiss on his lips. 

"But I'm here now, aren't I?" Sugawara replied as he set you down and showered your face with kisses.

"Hmm... I guess it's fine then..." you murmured as you smoothed out your skirt.

Daichi by this point, was completely unfazed by any and all sweet talk between you and Sugawara. Living all in the same house, he'd constantly have to try to study while listening to you two making love only one room down. There's been few too many occasions where he's walked into the room while you two were still in the middle of sex, only needing to grab something from the room and leave. Even more than that, all three of you basically just lounge around the house in your underwear on days off, so there's really nothing to hide from each other. There were even times when you three would just be sitting in the living room when you and Sugawara would suddenly start getting it on while Daichi was still sitting there just reading. 

Of course he thought you two were cute and the teasing would never end, but you three knew that Daichi and you weren't compatible as spouses, no matter how awesome and handsome you thought Daichi was and no matter how beautiful or open-to-others Daichi thought you were. You only saw each other like really close siblings would see each other, which is why Daichi was completely unfazed by anything going on in the house.

Before long, Sugawara had already picked you up by your thighs and had your legs wrapped around his waist whilst trying to get a make-out session out of you and walk at the same time.

"K-kou!" you gasped as he licked the shell of your ear. "Walk or make out, choose one, please!"

"But I want to do both," he breathed into your ear before nibbling at your earlobes and tugging them a bit. "We need to get home faster so that we can get to it, but I sort of can't wait anymore."

Walking alongside the couple, Daichi suddenly remembered something.

"Oh yeah! We haven't visited the team in a while. You guys want to drop by tomorrow?"

"Mmm... Kou... s-stop~" you moaned out as he kept on trying to gain your attention by pressing his lips against yours and sliding his tongue along your bottom lip. "A-ahh... I don't mind, Dai-chan~ What about you, Kou?"

"Hmm... I don't mind, but... that's only if we can still have sex today," he purred against your neck.

"Stupid!" you exclaimed as you beat your fists against his chest in useless attempts in getting him to let go of you. "You know I won't be able to walk tomorrow if we do!"

As he suddenly dropped you a little lower, you quickly re-wrapped your arms around his neck.

"But then what am I to do about this?" he whined out a bit while brushing your panty-covered crotch against his growing arousal.

"I have a mouth and two hands you know," you gave him a seductive grin as your brought yourself back up and gave him another kiss.

"You mean that you'll-!"

"Hey! This isn't going to be regular thing, alright?"

"Aw mannn... Then I guess we just need to go visit the team more huh..."

"You horny little bastard..." you muttered against his chest.

"So I guess we're going tomorrow?" Daichi casually continued about the previous topic.

"Yep! None of us mind so lets- ohh~ Kou~!!!"

"Yeah... what... what time?" Sugawara tried to hold up the conversation while sucking at the forming red mark on your neck.

"Don't worry, I'll just wake you guys up."

"Hmm... Kay... Look, (y/n). We're already home~" Sugawara drawled out in a drunk-on-lust voice as he inserted the keys into the lock before pushing open the door.

"Get the keys, will you Daichi?"

"Jeez, I got it. Just go to your room and carry on," Daichi shooed them down the hallways with a smirk present on his face.

"H-hey! Shut up!!!" you yelled with a flustered face.

"Ah ah ah, my (y/n)~ You should be paying attention to me."

At that, the door to your shared bedroom shut closed as moans and groans emanated from the dark room. 

As a hobby that Daichi had began out of boredom, he lay down on his own bed and began some assignments that wouldn't actually be due until a while. Sometime in the night, he finally heard the grunts and groans die down from your room. Deciding that he should go to sleep as well, he set his work aside and glanced at the time on his phone. 

"Oh man, those two went at it for a long time today," he snickered to himself. "A whole two and a half hours. Guess I should sleep too..."

And thus, the Sawamura-Sugawara-(l/n) household drifted asleep...

 

"RISE AND SHINE MR. AND MRS. SUGAWARA!!!" Daichi yelled as he crashed open your bedroom door. ((Lol no you two aren't married... yet.))  
"Dai-chan... It's too early to go..." you mumbled out as you wriggled around in Sugawara's embrace to face Daichi who was standing by the bed and looking down at the two of you.

"Mmm... (y/n)~" Sugawara pulled you even closer to him as he kissed down your bare neck and shoulders.

Feeling him harden against your backside again, you blushed profusely and stuttered out a, "S-stupid Kou!!!"

"Ohh~~~" you moaned out as you felt Sugawara grind against you. "A-ah!!" you cried out as you felt his fingers delve into your womanhood ((again)).

Letting out a sigh, Daichi let himself compromise. "Fine, one more round for you two, but then we're going, okay?"

Seeing as you couldn't answer, Sugawara answered for the both of you by giving a small nod and "mhmm"-ing in agreement.

Leaving the bedroom and the two of you to your own devices, Daichi took it upon himself to go take a shower before leaving the house. As soon as he stepped out of the bathroom, he spotted an underwear-only clad Sugawara carrying a half-naked you down the hall.

"We should probably both shower before we go."

"No kidding. You guys smell like sex."

"Hey! You know how she is! No sex if she needs to go out the next day. Oral and fingers only."

"I know. But either way it still smells like sweat and cum."

"Oh shut up and go change, Daichi. We'll be done soon."

"YOU GUYS BETTER NOT BE HAVING SEX IN THE SHOWER!!!" Daichi yelled as he got to his room. As much as he loved the two, he would absolutely refuse to use a shower that they would have had sex in.

Rolling his eyes at Daichi, he returned his attention back to you, finding that you'd woken up again.

Stripping down, you pulled a now completely nude Sugawara into the shower with you before letting the warm water run down your bodies. Sugawara snaked his arms around your waist, bringing your back against his chest and humming in simple joy. 

"Hey, Kou..."

"Hmm?"

Working quickly, you turned around and grabbed the sides of his face, quickly pulling him down for a kiss.

"I'm so lucky to have found you..." you murmured against his lips.

"Hmm... I'd say that I'm the lucky one."

"Come on. Let's wash up and go. Daichi's waiting."

Quickly washing each other's hair and backs, with a few kisses and lingering touches here and there, you grabbed a couple of towels off of the rack outside the shower and handed one to him before reaching up and drying off his hair. Likewise, he ruffled your (h/l) hair with the towel before patting dry the rest of your body.

"Y'know, (y/n)... You're unbearably sexy, but you're too cute for me to handle at the same time," Sugawara let out a light laugh as he leaned down to give you an eskimo kiss. 

"Don't worry, Kou. I know~"

You cried out suddenly as you realized something. "Crap! We didn't bring a change of clothes!!!"

Chuckling as he finally stepped out of the shower into the expanse of the bathroom, he handed you a clean panty and bra set before grabbing his own pair of boxer briefs.

"I grabbed them when you knocked out again," he explained as a cute look of shock came over your face.

Throwing a shirt and a pair of shorts at you as you quickly pulled on your underwear and snapped on your bra, he changed into his own t-shirt and jeans. Already bouncing on the soles of your feet in excitement, you grabbed his hand just as the hem of his shirt fell below his waist and ran out of the bathroom.

"Come on, come on, let's go!!!" you yelled out to Daichi who had just closed the door to his own room and made his way down the hall.

"You have way too much energy after a night like that, (y/n)..." Sugawara blearily spoke as he yawned out.

Quickly grabbing your bag that you'd left by the coffee table a while ago, you shuffled on your sneakers and ran out the door before poking your head back in.

"Come on you slow butts! I haven't played volleyball with them in a while! I wanna see them so let's go!" you shouted out in one big jumble as you took off down the street.

"Sometimes (y/n) reminds me of Tsukishima, and sometimes she reminds me of Kageyama, but she's usually the most like Hinata," Daichi let out a sigh at your extremely hyper state.

"(y/n) and Hinata could be mistaken for twins. With that sort of ridiculous energy and stamina..." Sugawara chuckled in agreement. "But please never remind me again that Hinata's exact replica is my girlfriend."

Finally catching up to you in a matter of ten minutes or so at the train station, you grinned as you gave them their train tickets.

"I was feeling generous today!"

As soon as the train pulled into the station, the three of you rushed in and plopped yourselves down at a seat suited to your liking. Sugawara immediately fell asleep due to the absurd amount of college work his professors had been loading onto him recently. You however, still had to study for a pretty big exam that you had coming up for (college major) class, so Daichi helped you to study and focus on your work, as you often got easily distracted. 

You heard the familiar ring and buzz of your phone which indicated an incoming message. Grabbing your phone out of your pocket, you gasped out in enthusiasm when you saw who it was.

"Ooh!!! Kenma! He rarely texts me first!!!"

Since you were just like Hinata, you both stumbled across Kenma while trying to race across town and got lost. Of course, also like Hinata, you hit it off right away with Kenma and talked on hours end about games and volleyball. Some of the Nekoma team members, when you first met of them, didn't understand how you and the orange haired decoy got their introverted setter to open up so easily.

You became ecstatic as soon as you read the text from the pudding-haired boy and began to bounce on your seat.

"Dai-chan, Dai-chan!!! We've got great timing!!!"

Confused, he gave you a questioning glance before you continued to speak.

"The Nekoma team is visiting Karasuno this time for their practice match! Today!!! Do you think I can play this time??? Or can I at least sub in?????"  
Chuckling at your enthusiasm, he gave you a light pat on the head before giving a small shrug. "Maybe. Depends on what condition the new first years are in."

"Hmm..." you grumbled a bit. "I really wanted to play... I haven't played a game with any of them in a while... Oh well! I think that I'll just sleep! Wake me up when we get there!"

Giving you a nod, Daichi also realized that you were a lot like Fukurodani Academy's ex-captain, Bokuro. He remembered you hitting it off extremely well with the strange, mood-swingy boy during their training camp of their last year in high school. He hadn't contacted him in a while, and he was thinking of giving Akaashi a call and trying to set up a practice match for Karasuno. You guys are all alumni, but you all still kept close ties with all the other schools too!

 

"(y/n). (y/n)~~~" you heard a voice coo into your ear as the train came to a full stop and jerked your body forward.

Your eyes immediately shot open as you jumped up.

"WE'RE HERE!"

"You got that right," Sugawara laughed as a smile began to grow on your face.

Of course, you being you, you launched yourself off of the train and made way to Karasuno as you left them sighing once again. 

"Oh yeah! Kou, did I tell you that Nekoma-"

Turning around and moving your gaze all around you, you came to realize that you had once again, ran off and abandoned the two escorts.

"Aww dammit..." you muttered to yourself.

"(y-y/n)???" you heard a small and timid sounding voice stutter out your name.

You turned around and immediately spotted Kuroo first, and then the half-blonde setter standing next to him.

"Ken-chan!" you exclaimed and tackled him in a hug. "How've you been??? Training hard? Well I bet that Karasuno is gonna finally beat you this time around! Eh? What's this?? You've grown taller! You're ridiculous y'know? And your hair looks real nice like this!" you rapidly spoke as you picked up strands of his now longer half-blonde, half-black, tied back hair.

"And you're still loud as always, (y/n)."

Feeling someone leaning on your head, you shook them off and turned around to give them a mouthful to the face. That was, until you realized who it was.

"Tetsu!" you jumped in order to dangle from his neck in an attempt to hug. He placed his hands on your waist before spinning you around and around.

Giggling as he finally slowed to a stop and set you back down on the solid ground, you finally spoke to him. "What're you doing back here? Shouldn't you be in your classes right now? I got lucky because my classes are cancelled for a while. Daichi and Kou came too, but I might've abandoned them at the train station."

"That sounds just like you..." you heard Kenma murmur from behind Kuroo.

"Hey!"

"My classes are cancelled for a while too. Geez, are teachers going on strike all of a sudden?" Kuroo replied to your question.

Shrugging, you grabbed the two boys by their wrists and dragged them towards the gym. "Come on come on! I might get to play this time!"

"Coach Ukai! Take-sensei!" you yelled as you entered the gym with the team of red and black trailing behind you. "It's great to be back here! Ahh~ So many memories!"

"IT'S (Y/N)-SAN!!!" Hinata, Nishinoya, and Tanaka all froze during the middle of their formation to turn towards you and process that you came to visit them.

"Yo, Yuu, Ryuu! How's my favorite decoy doing this year???" 

Before any of them got the chance to answer you, Coach Ukai approached you and the Nekoma boys.

"You haven't visited in a while, (y/n)," he chuckled a little bit. "Why the entrance with Nekoma? And where's the old man Nekomata? Did he finally retire?"

"Ah. I just happened to meet them on the way here. I actually came with Daichi and Kou since our classes were cancelled but I ended up running here and leaving them at the station. But they should be on their way!"

"And the old man???"

"As if I would retire at an age like this! And don't you go leading my team around, (y/n)!" Coach Nekomata appeared from the back of the group and chastised you in a joking manner.

"Hey, Coach Ukai! Can I play this match? Pleaaaaseeee???"

"Well... Since Yamaguchi went to go practice with Shimada and I told the new first years that they can have a day off... I guess you can, since we're short on players."

"Aw man! That makes me feel like I'm some sort of only option!"

Just as Coach Ukai was about to fire something back at you, everyone heard your name being called.

"(y/n)!"

Turning around, you spotted the two boys you had abandoned at the station walk through the gym doors.

"Kou! Dai-chan!!!" you yelled as you once again, launched yourself into Sugawara's arms. "Man you guys sure are slow!!!"

"No. You're just freakishly fast," you heard Tsukishima snort out.

"Speaking of freakishly fast," you turned around to Sugawara and Daichi and nodded before the three of you turned to Coach Ukai with a rather sinister grin, "I have something I'd like to show during this match."


End file.
